dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wail
History Shabti, stereotypically, come from human souls of two distinct flavors: the vain and rich with a crippling fear of death, and whatever servants fanatical or broken enough to be worthy of the gift of immortality in their eyes. Wail was of the latter kind, her already immortal master devoting her entire first existence's time to isolate and condition her into the caretaker and recruiter of what, bluntly put, would be his harem. Although instilled with confidence and a drive to excel, such was the shabti's fear of usurpation that he ensured she'd be too dull-minded to ever come up with her own ideas, and so dependent that she'd always seek guidance for her next step. This paranoia would prove to be the ironic downfall of his efforts, for all it mattered - he died before the ritual to revive Wail in a shabti body was fully complete. Resuscitated but confused, with only the vaguest memories of her past, her task, long since visceral and involuntary, rang true never the less, for a while. For decades, in fact, she had devoted her life to grooming herself and entrapping nubile women, waiting for her controller to return and give all of them new directions. As years passed, supplies in the retreat dwindled, her gauze in tatters, the young girls grew up, then older, and the dead master, of course, never came back. Unable to change course or occupy her curious mind due to the overzealous brainwashing, her service finally began to crumble apart as the pleasure of servitude was overwhelmed by sheer boredom. Her interests still seated in service but now followed for her own sake, she left the palace in search of a worthy person to take charge of her life. However, all she found were inadequate or flawed in some way to the strict sense of duty instilled in the woman. Dismissive, judgemental, and eventually in despair over her disappointing suitors, she looked into every possible option she could at all consider, and eventually did the unthinkable: She questioned her purpose. The hold on her mind shattered upon the realization her lifetime training and search has crystallized the idea of what a capable dominant force in a person's life should be - no one else would have a better grasp on the ideal than she does. With the epiphany came power, as the metaphysical forces of so many shackles falling loose in her head had created a psionic potential aimed at the beauty and admiration of long lives well spent, where people would live in harmony and know their rightful place. And so, as the best person for the task, Wail set out to show everyone just what their rightful place was. Appearance Wail continues to wear the attire intended for her, patched and maintained over the decades of immortality with a small spark of magic. Between the barely extant chest-piece and a skirt which parts midway, the clothes leave little to the imagination, and what they do leave to it send the mind reeling. Long, luxurious locks are partially concealed under a cowl. To describe Wail as "cocky" would be an understatement, although she does not always flaunt her appearance as much as her choice of attire allows. She alternates between the gentle, motherly caretaker, the servile, humble servant, and the openly sadistic despot in demeanor, neither of which are more fake or real than the other. Personality Wail is as honest, honorable and reliable as she is vitriolic, sadistic and full of herself. After conditioning of a human lifetime, she takes to helping others as what is now first rather than second nature, but she exacts a price for her services to satisfy the void in her cold heart a departed master left behind. She has strong feelings about a meritocratic social order, with the unproven and the lessers in any role defer to and revere their proven betters - and she has every intention to become better than anybody else. Loves Life in motion, tried and tested hierarchies, knowledge. Fears Confusion, uncertainty, wasteful death. Hobbies (None as such; she's too serious a person for hobbies of her own. That said, she participates in the pastimes of others.) Family Any human family she might have had at one point is long since dead - Wail wouldn't recognize them anymore either way. Friends She sees the need for them, but none yet was found. Enemies She hopes there are none, but expects there might be some. Aspirations None too capable of long term planning, Wail has broad, nebulous ideas to establish a power base and place herself into other people's pecking order. Her ideal world is a place where herself and others are always aware of their surroundings, and can improve themselves in peace, or, at least under controlled conditions. Category:Characters Category:Character